Users with disabilities who wish to travel using a wheelchair or other wheeled mobility device, but who do not have a vehicle which allows for easy stowage of the mobility device, often encounter problems. For example, vehicles such as minivans and full-sized vans with large cargo doors, pickup trucks with large access cabs or cargo boxes, and SUV's benefit from large and logical wheelchair storage areas, several of which are located conveniently close to the seating area which individuals with disabilities may need to access. Preferably, with such vehicles, there is a minimum of distance between where a wheelchair may be stowed and the destination of the individual inside the vehicle. For reasons of fuel economy, personal choice, and/or comfort, many wheelchair or mobility-impaired persons who are unable to, or for whom it is unsafe to, walk to the rear of a vehicle from a passenger or driver's door, will desire access to vehicles with severe space constraints. These persons may nevertheless wish to store either a power or manual wheelchair or other personal mobility aid such as a walker with the vehicle. In vehicles with severe space constraints, this may mean that the only logical place to store a large object is outside the vehicle. Although some lifts exist which allow a user to store a mobility device in the rear of a vehicle, the majority of those lifts do lot allow for delivery of the mobility device to the driver's or passenger's compartment, which is essential to many-mobility-impaired users. Some lifts do exist which allow both for stowage of a wheelchair on a rooftop and delivery of same to a driver's or passenger's door. However, many users have reservations about such technology as rooftop devices often compromise appearance, fuel economy, handling, and stability of the vehicle. Also, several transfer devices exist which allow a user to access a vehicle seat directly from outside of a vehicle through a variety of means, including pivoting vehicle seats which tilt and/or exit the vehicle to facilitate transfers, devices which provide an elevator platform adjacent to a vehicle seat or which create a removable or non-removable bridge from a mobility device to the vehicle seat. Again, however, such devices typically do not address the special circumstances created by vehicles with significant space constraints. In such vehicles, there is often not enough space to facilitate either the ejection of a vehicle seat through a vehicle door opening or for other specialized equipment in the interior of the vehicle. An additional challenge is posed by the fact that the transfer process into the interior of a smaller vehicle is made more difficult by an accordingly small passenger compartment and/or door opening.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current mobility assistance systems.